Take Me Home
by winonabcd
Summary: Post HoO. The last time he saw her, he was sailing away. He swore on the River Styx to come back, and now he has. He has come to take her home. Caleo, one-shot/drabble. Contains HoH spoilers. Based on Viria's art, as seen in the cover picture. Cover copyright winonabcd.


**Hey! It's Sarah here. I know I haven't been around FanFiction in over 5 months, but I promise I have valid reasons.**

**1. I'm focusing on school, which mainly means keeping my straight A's.  
2. I moved countries over a year ago, and adapting takes time.  
3. I've been focusing on my writing, trying to improve it by writing original stories and reading complex books, and by complex I mean realistic YA stories about mental imbalance, suicide, drugs, etc.**

**So I haven't been around, and I'm sorry. Maybe this quick Caleo one-shot can serve as an apology?**

* * *

_Dedicated to Fernanda  
Who read it first_

_To Viria  
For inspiring me with her art_

_And to you  
Because I seriously owe you an apology_

* * *

_Touchdown_.

For a moment, Festus's creaking was the only sound that filled the empty silence. Leo didn't know what he expected—maybe some singing, an angry yell somewhere in the distance, or even the tiny hint of tranquility. He definitely didn't expect to feel so much remorse enveloping the island.

Below him, the dragon puffed out a cloud of smoke. Leo sighed, patting Festus on the neck. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get off." He swung himself off, landing on the ground clumsily, almost falling on his butt. _Don't trip_, he scolded, steadying himself with his arms. _You don't need to be made into a laughing stock_.

He looked around, noticing the clearing for the first time. It was empty, except for the few scattered debris of broken wood, the ends slightly burned off, crumbling to the ground in ash. Broken plates and dishes were dug into the sand, as though someone had landed in this huge crater and crashed a dinner party while in flames.

_Oh_.

"Hey! What are you doing down there?"

Leo snapped his head upward, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. He couldn't see the girl's figure perfectly, but recognized enough to know who it was. She was currently storming down the crater, her caramel hair tied into a loose ponytail, a simple headband wrapped around her head, securing her hair to her skull with the exception of a few strands. She was wearing the same white t-shirt he had last seen her in, and her jeans were still covered with dirt and grime. He felt his knees buckle as the sensation of the goodbye kiss shot back up to his lips.

"I—I—"

"This is restricted area! No one is supposed to be . . ." She trailed off, stopping in her tracks as she realized whom she was speaking to. Her dark eyes widened in surprise as she drank in his image. She blinked, probably wondering if Leo was a projection or a trick of the Mist. Before Leo could assure her that he was very real, real enough for her to maybe, possibly, kiss, she stormed over, the angry expression once again painted on her face, and soon was standing directly in front of him.

She glared, and turned to the skies. "Really, Zeus? My curse was not enough for you? You had to send this—" she pointed at Leo "—to hurt me even more?"

Leo raised a hand, feeling very small. "Actually, Calypso . . ."

Calypso turned her attention back to him. "And who do you think you are, landing on my island with your bronze dragon?" Her dark eyes were clouded with emotions—anger, pain, hurt, sadness, longing, rage. But the one that caught Leo off guard was the evident hope flashing beneath those irises.

Leo pressed his lips together. Another thing he realized: he was not expecting this either. "I'm Leo, remember? Leo Valdez? The guy who blew up your dining table?"

Calypso's face melted, and in place of anger was fear. She started mumbling, walking in quick, small circles. "No, that is impossible. You—no one finds Ogygia twice. That is the rule."

Leo smirked. At least this he was familiar with. "Yeah, well, you might've noticed I'm not good at following rules." He smiled at her. "I promised Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair Shop, didn't I?"

"But . . ." She glanced at the sky, then back down at Leo. "So you are really . . ."

Leo grinned. "Yeah, I'm the insufferable demigod who blew up your dining table, annoyed you for a few days, and whom you ended up falling in love with."

Calypso stared at him, now a few paces away, watching his eyes. Tears streamed down her face, as the hurt and pain and worry disappeared from within her. She threw her arms around him, kissing his nose, hugging him as if her life depended on it. Leo breathed in the scent of cinnamon and dirt, a sense of nostalgia creeping into his heart, which did backflips and somersaults when she pressed his lips against hers. His brain short-circuited once more, and remained that way even after she pulled away.

"You actually came back," she whispered, smiling up at him. He was pretty sure he smiled back at her pretty goofily, in what his friends might classify as Typical Leo. She held his gaze, as a twinkle of mischief danced in her eyes. "I _still_ hate you, you know."

"Oh yeah, I so believe that," Leo teased, as his smile broke into a grin. "You worked so hard on getting me off this island. And since you hate me so much, maybe you can punish me with a few more kisses."

Calypso laughed the clear, happy sound making Leo's heart jump again. And without further questions, she pulled him closer, melting Leo's brain once more.

_I promised. I swore on the River Styx. And now I've come to take you home._

* * *

**So, was it a good enough apology? Leave your thoughts in the comment box below :)**

**xoxo,  
Sarah**

* * *

******To see the art that inspired this fanfic, go to winonabcd's author's page. Or go to chasepercy on tumblr, and add this to the end of the url: /tagged/my-fanfic to see the original post. (LINK/tagged/my-fanfic)**


End file.
